Search for the Houses
by The Daydrifter
Summary: "Two full blooded members of the Houses can defeat them. We have to find the Houses. The House of the Ancients." Big Green is desperate, seeing as Twin Masters has somehow returned with giants that are nearly invincible. But unknown to them, allies are also fighting for Big Green. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or any of its characters.

Chapter 1:

It all started one day. The alarm blared loudly in First Squad's room, signalling the loss of Commander Apetrully once again. They had immediately set off, followed closely by Second Squad, who were determined not to let their rivals succeed and take all the glory for themselves.

Arriving shortly by Panther Castle, Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, trying to get them not to simply charge into the battle. Most of them had refused to heed Lin Chung's warning and had leaped straight into the battle, with only Jumpy, and, surprisingly, Kowloon, left. Kowloon growled at Lin Chung. "I don't know why I'm trusting you, but speak."

Lin Chung's dark eyes bore into his head. "Simple. I know the Panthers. They wouldn't capture Commander Apetrully without reason." He turned back into the battle, and the two joined him, and they realised he was right. Bears, Jaguars and polar bears scattered the battlefield as the number of panthers still in battle dwindle dangerously.

Jumpy turned to his friend, and realised that his eyes were on someone else in the battle. A panther. She was leaping away from the bears with grace, before, (and this slightly scared him), she threw one of the bears and heaved him towards a group of polar bears and jaguars, making them out of the battle.

Her eyes widened as she faced a jaguar, most likely one of the powerful ones. She pointed behind him, and, curious, the jaguar turned, giving the panther the chance to kick him, and throw him across the battlefield. "Who's she?" Kowloon asked Lin Chung.

He smirked slightly. "My old friend. Yue." Almost everyone was captured now. They watched as she cartwheeled to dodge another bear and came face-to-face with Highroller and Bearstomp. She smirked, pointing behind him, which was where the three were hidden, but Highroller laughed. "I'm not as stupid as that jaguar."

When he refused to turn around, Lin Chung immediately landed a blow on him, enabling her to kick him, and for Lin Chung to pin him to a nearby tree with 3 bamboo shoots.

"What took you so long?" She asked Lin Chung incredulously.

"I was busy." He shot back, before ducking, letting her handle another bear.

"Would it really have been _too_ hard to just do, oh, I don't know, something?!" She glared at him expectantly. Lin Chung shot her a flat look, before she laughed, and kicked a bear away. Unfortunately, at that moment, Jumpy and Kowloon got captured. Having no other choice, they surrendered their weapons, Yue growling to the bears all the time.

"Do you guys have any ideas to get out?" Kowloon looked at the squads and the three panthers, who were trapped in another cage. They shook their heads dejectedly, until Yue's eyes widened.

"Lin Chung…" The mentioned turned to her, and she gestured to the side, where there was something preparing for a strike at them. Lin Chung narrowed his eyes, and froze. He turned briefly to Yue. _Encaedulus!_

_What do you think?_

_We can't let him see us. It'll blow our cover._

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, but, right now, I would focus on the rocket._

Lin Chung muttered something under his breath, causing his eyes to glow, and his hands to light up purple for a second before it fizzled and vanished. "Something's blocking it." He gave a growl, and tried it again, with Yue looking on ahead, her voice in the complete opposite direction.

"Lin Chung?" The rocket was coming closer to them, ready to destroy them any second. "Lin!"

"Done!" The rocket was only about an inch from the cages now, and the Panther King and Queen and First and Second Squad closed their eyes tight, ready for the oncoming explosion. Around them, the panthers had also shut their eyes tight, not willing to see the death of their king and queen, and of the squads who had tried to save them from the East Citadel. Whatever the reason, they reappeared on the ground, outside and out of harm's way; before Yue grabbed her hunting knives and Lin Chung grabbed his bamboo shooter.

Without looking at each other, they started slashing through the monsters' ranks easily together completely in sync with one another, as if they had been training together for years.

The group could only stare, wide-eyed, before shrugging, and, having little option, join in the battle as well. They would have to talk with them later.

* * *

Halfway through the battle, somehow, Panther Queen and Jumpy had gotten themselves held at blade's end by two bears. They looked at the bears in fear as they were grabbed roughly, and the panthers soon slowly stopped fighting as they realised what had happened. Encaedulus smirked, his eyes scanning the frozen armies as he waved his hand. The bears lumbered over and captured most of the panthers, who refused to struggle, their eyes on their queen, before Encaedulus' eyes narrowed as he froze.

"Lin Chung!" The said male looked at him, his expressions and eyes giving away nothing. Encaedulus seemed to be muttering to himself now. "But then, that means," He looked at Yue. "Yue Long!" He hissed.

"Busted." Yue sang awkwardly, looking at him out of narrowed eyes, hunting knives flashing. Lin Chung was still still.

"Get them, you FOOLS!" Encaedulus shrieked at the bears and jaguars, who looked at him confused. "BEFORE THEY ESCAPE! NOW!" The squads and panthers were also stunned at the level of hostility he held to them, and looked at each other, also puzzled. The jaguars and polar bears headed forward to capture them, but, as a bear reached out to get them, they both completely froze.

"Yue?" Panther Queen asked uncertainly. They didn't reply, their eyes glazed as they looked _through_ the animals. The jaguars smirked triumphantly, and reached out to grab them, but then, he froze. _His hand had gone right through the two_!

Encaedulus howled in anger and fury. The others were also looking confused, but they were still relieved their friends had lived. Just then, a figure leapt onto Encaedulus, hunting knife in hand. Yue smirked at his face as he growled.

"I-I surrender." He replied hesitantly, valuing his own life. Lin Chung then stepped out of the shadows, his hands glowing from the just disappearing purple aura that surrounded them.

* * *

Jumpy looked in the direction where the Panther and Magic-user were standing. Even with his long ears, he could barely heat what they were saying. It went a little like this:

"Have you heard...others?"

"No. You...something...to them?"

"...We...mental... We will...when...in trouble."

"...hope...safe. They're in constant danger, and I..."

"...already...us."

"Take...cousin." Jumpy froze in surprise. Cousin? Lin Chung was this Panther's _cousin_? Or were they just close that they seemed like siblings? He continued to eavesdrop.

"You as well, Yue." The Panther smiled at the response, before she whispered something to him, and he looked amused, before joining them. Jumpy immediately looked away, pretending not to have noticed their conversation, but he could feel the sharp and uncomfortable gaze from Lin Chung's dark eyes, which bore into his head.

He gulped nervously, and joined the others as they headed back to Big Green.

* * *

**AN: First fanfic. Any criticism or comments would be helpful, doesn't mean I want a ton of them, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2:

This one started when Commander had the nerve to get captured by Highroller. Because of the 'incident' last time, which Lin Chung had stubbornly kept silent about, both squads were deployed, both glaring daggers at one another, though one member of First Squad was completely silent, lost in his thoughts.

The only reason that they had prevented from crashing into the walls as they went was because Lin Chung, at the last moment, used his Harmonic Energy to clearly steer them out of the way, with the squads still arguing rather heatedly. When they were reaching within earshot of the East Citadel, he snarled at the bickering groups. "If you are wise and don't want to get captured, shut up." The two squads, to say in the least, were shocked at his hostility, but fell silent, before following him. There was something making him agitated.

Bears surrounded every entrance of the East Citadel, leaving sneaking in the only option. Alpha Girl hefted her club onto her shoulder. "We should just go in and fight. Why are we lurking in the shadows? We can take them."

"Because that is what happened the last time when you got overconfident, and I am not risking us being seen or captured again." Lin Chung hissed back to her.

"Can't you do one of you spells thing-y? You helped us out when we were trapped in the cages." Ray suggested.

Sonia looked at him with grudging approval. "That is actually a good idea, Banana Brain."

Lin Chung frowned. "Fine." His eyes glowed purple briefly before the earth swallowed them up, depositing them back in the shadows of a room that most of First Squad recognised as the prison that Jumpy was once put in when they were trying to rescue Commander Apetrully. Lin Chung growled as he looked around. He stopped them, his eyes narrowed, before he nodded.

They slowly and silently got out, before Lin Chung slammed them against a wall, using his magic to muffle their crash as several bears missed them in the small alleyway. Lin Chung looked out again, before shaking his head. "It's too big. We need to split up."

"What? If we split up, it'll be like dominoes. Knocking one of us out at a time." Alpha Girl shook his head furiously.

"If we don't, we'll get stuck here longer, and have more chances of being discovered." Mr. NoHands agreed with Lin Chung.

"Then what do you want us to do? This place is _huge_. It could take us forever, to find the Commander _and_ get back."

"Maybe we won't need to." Lin Chung said thoughtfully. They looked at him, curious as Kowloon risked a peek around the corner. The bears were marching by him, ad he narrowly ducked back into the alleyway. Lin Chung waved his hand, and a floating orb flickered beside him. Several others appeared. "We split up. Whoever finds the Commander will call the others using this. Tap it once to tell that you've got the Commander. Once if you're in trouble." He gestured to the floating ball.

"We find a room to regroup and get out. I cannot risk sneaking in here many times. If Twin Masters is here, he'll sense me after a few trips. It's risky even only doing only 2 trips."

The others nodded, setting themselves in pairs. Sonia was paired with Ray (much to their immense dismay, though they didn't argue, surprisingly), and they ran out of the alleyway, ducking into another one, where they reached two elegantly designed corridors. Looking at one another and shrugging, they took the one on their right.

Jumpy and Husky (though they were glaring daggers at one another the whole time) got paired together, also running out of the alleyway, only to stop at a sort of junction. Two look like they had been recently used, since there was a worn out path. The others were dark and damp, also covered with a thin layer of dust. Husky stepped forward into one, eyes narrowed.

He stepped forward, barely pulled back in time by Jumpy's rope as arrows came darting out of the tunnel, striking the walls. Golden-Eye Husky let out a visible sigh of relief, grudgingly nodding at Jumpy, before walking onward, trying to preserve his dignity.

Jumpy just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Just like Mighty Ray.

Alpha Girl got stuck with Mr. NoHands. They travelled slowly around, unlike the others, until they reached a series of rooms. Looking at it in concealed horror, the looked at one another, before Alpha Girl sighed and opened the first door to her left, only to slam it shut as springs of fire erupted from the ground. She breathed heavily, looking at NoHands, who was looking as alarmed as her. He nodded slowly, before gesturing to the door next to him. Too scared to argue with him, she placed her hand on the handle of the door.

Archer and Hurricane wandered the premises, near what seemed like a throne room, where they could hear Highroller screaming his lungs out to the two Zebra brothers. They looked at one another, alarmed, as they heard some bears coming their way. No where to hide.

Ten bears appeared nearby, marching in order. Hurricane and Archer took a deep breath, as the two brothers tried to stick close to the shadows, making themselves as thin as possible. Nearly screaming, they felt two hands grabbing their shoulders and actually pulling them _into_ the shadows! They gasped, but a rough voice stopped them. "Don't think about it. I'm a friend." They didn't know what to do, but they were being protected from the bears.

As the bears entered into the throne room, they forced themselves out, and turned around.

No one was there.

Kowloon and Lin Chung were left as they headed to the most risky place. Outside, near the back of the East Citadel. It was completely empty and deserted, and both had their guards up, now trusting one another. Without the audiences, it was now completely quiet, sand dusting the floor, with the sun reigning down on them.

Kowloon frowned. "This is too dangerous. We should have come at night."

Lin Chung turned to him, his eyes still alert for any danger. "No, they would be more alert at night." Kowloon scowled at being ignored after that, but proceeded to head into a small dimly lit shack at the end of the court. Lin Chung peered into the half broken window, and ducked down.

"Bears. The Commander is in there."

Nodding once again, Kowloon waited for his signal before nodding and knocking down the doors, hiding at one side of the doorframe, Lin Chung on the other. As predicted, the bears inside lumbered clumsily out. Lin Chung knocked one of them out, Kowloon taking the other. After that, they knocked down the last remaining 3. They peered inside, and smiled faintly. Commander Apetrully was there, tied up and gagged, looking relieved at the two members of Big Green.

The pairs all saw their orbs suddenly start flying at record speed, blinking only twice, causing them to look at one another and try to follow the orb as fast as they could. They managed to fall into a room, where the door slammed shut after them.

The room was empty and dark, clearly abandoned, while prisons littered the sides of the corridor. As they looked up, they gulped, finding the waiting faces of Highroller and his bear army. Highroller's hand was near the orb from where he had tapped it twice.

Kowloon looked around the room. There was a window, where light shone in from the small transparent plane. The walls were black, in sharp contrast to the light, while dusty furniture was placed randomly around the room. Heavy faded cloths covered the furniture, while a thick layer of dust, in return, covered the cloths.

Lin Chung frowned. "Something's wrong. They should be here already."

"What do you think happened to them?" Kowloon froze, unable to imagine the dangers that faced them in the East Citadel, and the thought of his allies getting caught.

Meanwhile the others were looking around, before Archer fired one arrow to a bear, and he was instantly knocked out, falling back onto another bear. This started the battle, with all of them starting to defeat the bears, only for more to come pilling in. The bears were endless, and the squads were now surrounded, forced to back against the walls, trying to hold them off.

By luck, the two other heroes of Big Green managed to sneak in, knocking out some bears from behind, before working together to try and force their way to them. They managed to knock out a majority of them, before they were forced back onto the opposite wall of the group, who were still looking at them anxiously. Kowloon frowned, before straightening up. He looked at his ally.

Lin Chung was seemingly _glaring_ at one of the bears, then at Highroller. Highroller cackled. "Oh, so the mighty Big Green falls under the might of the bears and the bears alone?"

"We were caught off-guard. It won't happen next time." Kowloon shot back.

Highroller smirked. "I'm afraid that there won't be a next time."

"That depends on your point of view." Lin Chung stated.

"Do you think your…your…magic will save you now?" Highroller laughed maniacally, before it stopped when Lin Chung replied, seemingly not caring about the danger.

"No," He looked up. "But I know someone else will." Highroller seemed confused, before he fell forward onto his face, Bearstomp and him crashing to the ground. The room was silent for a moment, before Mighty Ray finally whispered.

"Was that a ghost?"

Mystique Sonia shot him a scathing look. "Ghosts don't exist." Lin Chung frowned.

"We should go."

* * *

**AN: Second chapter done, not sure if updates can be regular, though. Thank you Capt. Puppen for reviewing. Haven't watched Hero: 108 for a long time, so characters may seem to be slightly OOC. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or any of it's characters.

Chapter 3:

Encaedulus walked at a rapid pace, his agitated manner forcing the bears to back away in fear of his wrath. But Encaedulus hardly noticed, he was that worried. He walked to Twin Masters' room and bowed low.

"My master."

Twin Masters frowned at him. "You know better than to interrupt me when I am meditating." The warrior nodded.

"But there was news. From the panthers-"

"As I recall correctly, Highroller informed me that you had failed."

"No, there was something else." Encaedulus worked hard to keep the impatience out of his voice. Twin Masters didn't.

"And?"

"This something else, it was powerful." He hesitated, and watched as Twin Masters scowled.

"Yes?"

"Two people. I didn't know they were here before, but their names and their powers fit."

"Powers?" Twin Masters now sounded interested. "That Lin Chung?"

Encaedulus nodded nervously. "And Yue Long." Twin Masters was silent for a moment, before speaking slowly, almost to himself.

"Both of them here? Interesting." He smirked. "I guess it is time to start Phase 1 of our plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, at a darkened room far away, four figures sat talking. "We have to do something. He knows we are here."

Another snorted. "Oh yes. If that coward of a general goes to Twin Masters, he must have done so by now."

"If Twin Masters' haven't killed him yet for revealing the news."

The first of them, the leader, frowned. "This is serious. We have to make sure that we can keep them safe while Twin Masters searches for us. He'll find us. He already knows two of us are here."

"That's not good." The second one noted once again, before the third one frowned.

"And we're getting nowhere to finding how the heck he managed to rise, but without any memory of his previous life."

The second one frowned as well. "We have nothing on him. You?"

"Nothing."

The fourth one shook his head as well. "Nothing. What about his rivalry with you?" He gestured to the first. The first nodded slowly, clearly thinking this through. "Hello?"

The first one finally spoke. "Maybe." He looked up.

"For now, we keep up the act, and hope he doesn't take Encadulus seriously."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter. Something of a chapter to inform you. **

**Thanks again to Capt. Puppen for reviewing. I needed something of an even number so that I can split them up, and he seems to be on missions too less. Anyway, can't watch Youtube here in China, I'm afraid, so I have to do what I can from memory. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or any of its characters.

Chapter 4:

Twin Masters was furious that Encadulus had let the youngest and oldest of them go. Honestly! But an idea had soon slipped into his head silently, and he smirked. If they broke the rules, then he gets to break the rules. He headed out to a place of ruins, the leftover of a sort of temple that was once there. White marble was left in peace; while the floor was decorated with strange murals no archaeologists ever found the meaning to.

He started chanting, eyes glowing with power. Monstrous shadows shaped out of the ground, growling, gloating at being free. They were horrendous and huge, wielding all sorts of weapons, from pointy sharp edged swords to their own bare hands.

Twin Masters stopped chanting. He smirked.

Big Green, with or without the help of the Houses, would fall.

* * *

Big Green were caught off-guard once again as what looked like giants approached out of the ground.

The giants were wearing loincloths, heavy spiked clubs on their shoulders. They had limitless hair, skins all different colours. The two squads immediately made their way to the front lines, where Lin Chung's eyes widened. "Giants! Where did Twin Masters get them?"

"Wait. Giants? You mean like in those fairy-tales and stuff?" Ray asked, confused.

Lin Chung nodded his head. "In a way, but it is known that rare people can defeat them." He answered, cautious. This made the others look at him. He was usually calm during even the most serious crisis, and now that he was worrying wasn't helping them, and the possible outcome of the war.

Preparing their weapons, they waited for the signal. The giants charged recklessly ahead, yet they didn't move.

They were getting closer.

And then, they also charged.

* * *

Halfway through the battle did Big Green notice that the panthers, somehow, had joined them in their battle, a blur fighting beside Lin Chung. Kowloon smirked to himself. "Yue."

The panthers were strong in every way, using their weapons with a sort of accuracy and skill that no one would've every accomplished. They were now blurs of black, manoeuvring through the battle with ease, swinging their blades wildly. Kowloon then frowned. _How did they know we needed help_? He turned to Lin Chung, who was still fighting with Yue beside him, and his frown deepened.

There was something about the two which was off. Especially Lin Chung.

Shaking his head, he went back to battle. He would worry about this later. For now, the panthers were turning the tides for them.

* * *

However, this didn't help, and only gave them a slight advantage. Twin Masters frowned, looking at the battlefield. 2 auras, very faint, were now conscious to him now that he concentrated. The presence of something. Something very familiar.

Twin Masters froze. 2 powerful allies were helping the mortals.

And there were only several beings that could help them _and_ have auras this powerful.

Twin Master's eyes widened. He was wrong. The Houses _could_ help them. He was foolish enough to think they wouldn't help the mortals. With these _two_ beings, they stood no chance.

* * *

"We're all caught!" Kowloon let out a shout of frustration, kicking the corner of the silver cage that currently held him in place, but Rosefinch calmed him down.

"Not all of us." They turned, seeing the giant approach Lin Chung, his club held at the ready. Lin Chung's head snapped around, and he raised his staff to block a heavy bow, dodging another strike. He then started fighting the giant, blocking and ducking with all he had, and shooting in retaliation. Kowloon nodded grudgingly in his mind. Lin Chung knew he couldn't possibly beat the giant with strength, so he was using his speed and size as an advantage.

He was like a fly, buzzing around the giant, who swatted at his in annoyance, targeting Yue. Lin Chung turned around, his eyes wide. The giants were now cornering Yue, who was dodging and ducking, but severely losing. She winced as a rock smashed her side and sent her flying, but she was up soon again.

Kowloon looked at the other cages, all filled to the brim with animals. They were also trying to escape, but the silver that was used was too strong to be easily defeated. He growled as he saw their weapons stuck out of arm's reach, surrounded by bears, who were holding some weapons themselves.

The giant leaned down, smirking cruelly all over his ugly face. "You know you can't beat me alone, Lin Chung. You need 2 full-blooded members of the Houses."

"What?" Ray was at a loss, turning to the others, who only shrugged. _What the heck is a 'full member of the Houses'?_

Lin Chung growled, before the giant summoned nearly a dozen more giants. Looking at the lead giant, he then fire 3 bamboo shoots, and the giant laughed, moving out of the way. Meanwhile, they turned, to see Yue throw the bear that was trying (and failing) to crush her, to the giant, crushing him instead. She shook herself out, drawing her hunting knives, becoming a blur once again as she moved around with amazing speed and deadly accuracy.

As Lin Chung shot 3 bamboo shoots to the giant, the giant bellowed with laughter. "Did you not hear me, foolish mortal? Only 2 full members of the House can kill me."

Lin Chung looked up, his eye glinting with amusement. "I know." The giant abruptly stopped laughing, looking at him in horror as he looked down. A silver hunting knife was lodged firmly in his chest, right beside the bamboo shoots. He looked up as he started dissolving into golden dust. "NO! It's not possible." Realisation flooded into his eyes. "The…of the Houses." His eyes flashed to Yue. "The…of the Houses." Yue smirked.

"The what?" Kowloon asked no one in particular, but they shrugged, stunned. They had not heard what it was that the giant was saying, only 'The…..Houses'.

The giants around backed away slightly, fear also in their eyes. But, it was gone quickly. "It doesn't matter, the Houses will fall by our hand!" He laughed, the laugh fading to an echo as it disappeared. Twin Masters frowned even more.

His worst fear had just been confirmed. Only the giants could confirm it and not mistaken it.

The Houses had just decided to join the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Yue was scowling as they were forced to back into the wall of Big Green, it's shining surface now covered with dust and grime from the battle. "Where are those two lazy comedians? Emphasis on 'lazy'."

Lin Chung shrugged, keeping his voice low like her so they wouldn't be heard. "I didn't even know you received my call." Yue shrugged. She ducked as a club was thrown at her.

"Oi!" She yelped, indignant, as she drew a bow and fired an arrow to the giant's eye, who only stumbled back, before coming forward again. "Where are they?" She hissed to her cousin.

He narrowed his eyes, managing to pin one of the giants down to the other, leaving them out for some time until they could untangle themselves. "One is with Twin Masters, the other with the bears."

* * *

**AN: Don't you just hate tests? I do. Anyway, next chapter up. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kowloon stiffened as he felt a large pair of hands grab him. He turned around slowly, trying not to draw attention. He suddenly felt his hands being loosened up, and he grinned discreetly. Lin Chung had something to do with this. He knew it.

Something cold and hard was pressed into his hands, and his smirk widened considerably. A sword. He looked around, murmuring something under his breath. "Thank you." The bear nodded, almost smirking like him, before lumbering to the front of the cages as Kowloon attempted to cut the steel ropes holding the silver cages in place. Temporarily, he turned to the pair. Bad mistake.

The two were now stuck by the wall, surrounded by giants. Yue's eyes were wide, but she still held her own considerably, considering one of her knives were lodged in one of the giants' shoulder, and the other was broken on the ground, out of immediate reach. She had now started using her bow to fight, seeing that firing arrows from close range was dangerous in their position. To be honest, Kowloon held a form of respect towards her. Going to die, and still fighting. He stifled a chuckle. Lin Chung was completely at ease, still using his staff. However, soon enough, the giants knocked away Yue's bow, snapping it in half, and she snarled, using her own hands and feet as weapons.

"Oi! That was my favourite bow!"

She scowled, before ducking one of the giants, and throwing another into a small group of giants, knocking them out. But no matter what the two did, the giants always reformed. The suspicious thing was that Kowloon noticed that the giants were desperately trying too separate the two somehow. But any giant that got in the middle of them were instantly killed by both of them together. _Together._

He felt like an idiot. The reason was so simple. These two people, for some reason, could kill the giants, but they were forced to separate from one another, so they couldn't kill one of them together. He frowned as he only succeeded cutting the rope of their cage, but was still needing to work on the cage itself. These steel metal were really tough.

Kowloon could sense the bear that helped him's desperation as he watched the two anxiously. Finally, someone behind him snarled. Running into battle and ignoring the other bears, was a boy, dragging a sword behind him. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight, looking frighteningly close in appearance to one of the two left on the battlefield. He could hear Twin Master's cry of outrage, and, hidden beneath it, fear. He smirked as the silver-haired boy slashed apart one of the giants the same time that Yue did.

Yue looked at him flatly. "What took you so long?"

He shrugged. "I could always go again."

"Very funny."

"If you two don't mind, we are kind of in a battle now." Lin Chung shot at them as he was forced to lean against the wall, trying to push back the sword the giant had produced, and successfully pushing him back. His staff, surprisingly, didn't have a nick or cut in it. The three separated, each luring the giants to them, and Kowloon dodged out of the way as Ri approached him, before Ri ducked down, causing the giant to slice the cage open, and let out First Squad. He smirked. Only one more squad to go.

They were now in a group again. Lin Chung and Yue kept on the left, while Ri strayed on the right, alone. Before he knew it, a hooded figure joined him, and, for a scary moment, Kowloon thought the hooded figure was trying to kill Ri himself, but, instead, the hooded figure dropped his hood and mask, revealing a smirking face, with the other 2's familiar grey hair. He slashed at a giant, firing an arrow at the same time as Ri, killing one of the giants. They high-fived as Twin Masters once again howled with agony.

He fired a blast meant for Lin Chung, only for Yue to somehow block it with her blades, firing it straight for the cages. Second Squad's eyes widened, waiting for the impact as they clenched their eyes tightly, only to hear a loud crash of metals, and to open their eyes to reveal the broken cage. They grinned, knocking the bears all out at once and grabbing their weapons. The joined the four, but found that stabbing them was not suitable, unless either one of the two pairs joined them and struck them simultaneously.

It resulted in them trying to distract the giants for the four to stab them or kill them, and move on to another one. Eventually, Yue finished the last one with Zi, and looked up at Twin Masters. "Hello." She smirked, before sending an arrow straight into his eye, and walking off after that as Twin Masters, seeing the failure, ordered an instant retreat, vanishing himself. The four were talking together in low voices, before the two squads joined them with Panther King and Queen. "Hello." Yue smiled this time. She twirled the hunting knives, which were somehow fixed again, and threw it in the air, the knife disappearing.

"Um...yeah. Who are you?" Mighty Ray questioned.

Yue answered back nonchalantly. "People. Duh."

Mighty Ray fell silent after that statement as Zi and Ri laughed. "You guys are family?" Panther King asked tentatively.

They frowned. "In a way, yes. In others, no." Zi shook his head. "Quite confusing actually. If you tried to find our family roots, well, you wouldn't. Let's just leave it at that."

"Ok, and how do you change into a bear and a panther?"

Ri looked exasperated. "Hello? Magic using brother and cousin?"

Ray winced. Kowloon was slightly amused. No matter what sort of question it was, the three could make it seem like a stupid one. Which, he mused, in a way, it was.

"Why did you help us?" Sonia questioned.

"Because we were bored." Yue looked at her flatly, causing some of them to snicker, before putting on another expression of exasperation. "Honestly! Why do you _think_ we were helping you?" Sonia winced as well.

"Right."

The group turned to Lin Chung, who looked troubled. "We should go inside and talk."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter done early. Yay! Still hate tests. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 6:

The giants didn't give up, though. They simply kept on reforming, trying to pound Big Green until they were too weak to stand. They were now in the briefing room, a few days after the most recent attack on Big Green. Woo was showing them a scroll of the giants.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Archer interrupted him before he could go on with another one of his long and boring explanations.

"There is only one species of people who could actually kill them."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense." Alpha Girl snorted. "Who the heck are these people?"

"Two full blooded members of the Houses can defeat them. We have to find the Houses. The House of the Ancients." The moment the words left his mouth, Yue's eyes widened. Ri and Zi froze, and though Lin Chung remained the most composed, a frown was evident on his face.

"What did you say?"

"We need to find the Ancients, the Houses. Why?"

"You can't go finding them like that." Yue blurted out.

"Why not?"

"We heard stories when we were young. They were chased out of this world by humans and animals because you mor-us mortals became jealous. What makes you think that the Houses will help you?"

"We have to try. They can't risk the world being obliterated."

"Yes they can. If they are as powerful as you say, they can easily defeat Twin Masters after he wins, and come back here." Yue shrugged.

"Can you tell us anything of their location by any of the stories?"

"No. Nothing tells of their locations. Which House are you going to approach first?" Zi lied smoothly.

"The House of Shape-Shifting and Magic."

Lin Chung frowned, mentally thanking the fact that this time, the other three had remained their composure. "You do not want to go there first."

"Why not?"

"If they are as powerful as you say, then they'll most likely kill you the moment you find them."

"Look, this is our only chance. Are you in, or are you out?"

The four hesitated, before Yue nodded in reluctance. "There are three riddles, each telling of a House. Only one says something small about them, and it doesn't help at all, well, to us it doesn't."

"Tell us." Kowloon nodded eagerly. She hesitated, turning to the others, who nodded to tell her to continue. She took a deep breath and started telling them the story.

"A long time ago, several families were given a power by some immortals. These families were given a sort of power to sort themselves out, like the House of Knowledge, the House of War, and other things. House of Knowledge got advanced intelligence, House of War got the skills for war etc etc etc. In exchange, these nearly immortals had to protect the Mortal World, ensuring that they stayed safe, from any sort of other Immortals. One of them, the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic were the strongest and wisest, leading the other houses to victory against other Immortals. The House was then decided to be both the Head and Protector of the other Houses. However," She sighed.

"The humans and animals, not understanding the reason, and, jealous of the Houses, tried to chase them out. The Houses, remembering their agreement, refused, and fought with the humans. They were completely outnumbered, but fought bravely. When they finally realised the advantage that the mortals had, the Houses wanted to retreat, but they had no time for that. So, the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, being the Head and Protector of the Houses, bought the others time to flee as they held the Mortals at bay. However, the humans and animals never got the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, as, once they knew the other Houses were safe, disappeared to who knows where. They were never heard from again. Three riddles were written, one for each of the major Houses: The House of War and the House of Knowledge and the last one, the head of the houses."

"The House of Shape-Shifting and Magic." Woo nodded grimly.

She took another breath. "For the House of Knowledge:

The smartest of the Houses, a major of the Houses

Their intelligence rivals even the smartest,

At strength they may fail, but mind will prevail.

"The next: House of War,

The most blood-thirsty of the Houses, a major of the Houses

Their instincts as sharp as a panther,

They can fight like no other.

While others may shiver in fright,

They will stay around to fight.

"Finally, the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic.

The protector of the Houses, the Head of the Houses

Their wits are sharp like a Raven at night,

They bring hope like a never-ending light.

They rival even a dragon's might,

But, unlike the Houses, they hide in plain sight."

"Well, that isn't very far. The House of Shape-Shifting and Magic hides in plain sight? Who are they?" Archer shook his head, looking confused.

"Told you. Doesn't make any sense to us." Lin Chung shrugged.

"Can you help us?" Ri choked at the question that they gave them.

He looked at them, hesitant. "Maybe. We have found the place, but we can't enter. We can show you the way, though." The squads nodded, eager. The panthers, who had been up to now silent, spoke.

"Because you are part of the Houses, aren't you?"

Lin Chung merely raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Yue sighed. "What gave it away?"

"Ri-" She didn't wait for Panther Queen to finish, before she turned to Ri.

"I _told_ you! Toldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyou!"

Ri stepped back, hands up defensively. "I didn't say anything!"

"He didn't." Panther King noted. "Family, and yet both of you don't have anything like theirs. So, illusion done by them. But you were used to it, but how long have you been with us?"

"Nearly 5 years."

"Only 5 years, which is relatively short for one of the Houses. So you had done it before." Yue smirked.

"Now, then, let's say that you are right. Which house are we from?"

Panther Queen scrutinised them. "I'd say House of Protection?" Lin Chung nodded.

"Those two are attack, we're defend." He smirked as well. "We'll have to try harder next time, won't we?"

He then stepped forward, pulling out a scroll of the Hidden Kingdom. "We have to head out to the deserts, and it may take us a few days. Immediately after that, we have to get round the blizzard, before we finally have to get through a maze. The desert have rattlesnakes, so a word of warning early. What ever you do, _do not_ try to fight them. Ever. For the wolves in the blizzards, you must _never_ try to fight them either, and show respect, of they'll shred you to bits. Understood?"

Woo stepped back. "But the deserts are in...The Outlands." The group gasped, but the four remained firm.

"That is the fastest and only way that we can get there in time. We have to have right timing to delay the worst of the weather there. We're leaving in 3 days. Get ready. If you're not, we're leaving you here. Bring plenty of food and water and clothes; yet don't make it too heavy. The weather will settle in 3 days. If we leave later, we'll have to travel through the worst of the weather." The squads nodded, before the four vanished into thin air.

* * *

The squads set off, Yue and Zi taking the lead while Lin Chung and Ri stayed at the back. They headed to the border of the Hidden Kingdom, Yue and Zi stopping, looking at the squads, who were slightly pale. The Outlands were for people who were banished. No one lived there for at least a day and lived to tell the tale. But, even in this short time, they were desperate, and trusted Lin Chung, who trusted the others, so there they were. Kowloon nodded, and Yue started to lead them through the desert.

The temperature started to rise, and ended with the squads trying to stay cool. For miles, there were nothing but large sand dunes which covered the landscape. Yue smirked slightly, but nodded discreetly at Lin Chung. _Their endurance rate is high._

_Of course._ Lin Chung nodded back. All around, Sonia cowered near the middle of the group, close to Yue, hearing every little hiss. Even though she wasn't scared of snakes anymore, the little phobia she had of the snakes remained inside her. Yue turned to her after she accidentally bumped into her. She continued on, walking beside Sonia. "Scared of snakes?" Her tone was understanding.

Sonia nodded, afraid to admit it. "It's alright. The snakes won't harm you. If they happen to crawl on you, keep calm. Stay still, and they'll crawl off." Sonia nodded again, tense this time.

It wasn't long before night fell, and they started a fire and set up camp. They sat down, relishing in the warmth at the sudden drop of temperature. Yue and Lin Chung nodded at them. "We'll take first watch. Ri, Zi, you take second." They nodded, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Not a very good place to end, I know, but I need to edit the next chapter. So, all four are from the House of Protection...hm... Review, please. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 7:

They had continued on for several days, yet the four stayed fit and healthy without eating or drinking, which went unnoticed. On the fifth day, they heard several rattlesnakes, but Yue and Zi continued on. "Don't worry." Yue assured them. "We're going through their territory now. Just don't provoke them and you'll be fine."

They nodded, but were still tense as the rattlesnakes inspected them. The four were completely at ease and calm, and they wished that they could be like that. They suddenly stopped as the snakes started to slide up to them, not even flinching as the snakes started surrounding them, while the others were frozen and tense with fear.

Yue softly murmured to Sonia, who was the stiffest out of all of them. She exchanged a quick look with Zi as they agreed. They both cast their minds to the two in the back, now worried for their friends.

The others were equally tense, Archer's breathing shallow and quick. In their minds, Yue shook her head. Outside as their friends looked at them, it would seem like they were completely shut off. _They can't last. We need to move fast before they provoke the snakes. They can already sense their fear. _

_How? We'll just be provoking the snakes-_ Lin Chung didn't finish as they heard a piercing scream. The snake had bitten Sonia, which had encouraged the others to bite as well, making all of them collapse. The snakes now approached the four, who hissed a short, silent word. _Stop!_

The king snake came forward, hissing in joy when he saw them. _Yue! Lin Chung! Ri! Zi! You look good. How have you been? _

Yue smiled. _We've seen better days. Listen, we need for you to let us get past to head to the House._

_Why don't you just teleport? That's what you usually do. _

_Yes, but these people do not know who we are, and are trying (and failing) to find the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. _

_Really?_ The snake laughed with mirth, though it sounded like another hiss. _How ironic. _

_Yes. Please tell me you didn't kill our friends._ Lin Chung told the king. He shook his head.

_Do not worry. They will be unconscious for a few hours and will wake up paralysed for half an hour before they'll be perfectly fine. _

_Thank you, Jin_. Lin Chung bowed to the king, who nodded, and let out a sharp hiss as a command, leading to all of them going back down. Yue turned to Lin Chung.

"How do we get them away?"

* * *

The others woke up a few hours later to find that the four had already set up camp. "Morning." Yue smirked at them. Her expression grew serious. "Next time, don't do anything stupid."

"We weren't!" Kowloon protested.

"You were. You were scared. Scared equals fear for snakes, fear for snakes equals getting bitten." She looked at them.

"How did we get here?" Ray asked, looking around.

Ri chuckled. "Well, Zi had the wonderful idea of dragging you off before the snakes came back. How much do you guys weigh?" He shuddered. "Honestly. I would've collapsed."

Yue laughed. "Weakling." Ri and Zi looked at her, sticking out their tongue. "Immature." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Lin Chung looked amused. "Sleep well. We continue tomorrow, and, hopefully, we'll reach the Barren Land by tomorrow."

* * *

Lin Chung's prediction was correct. They stepped into the Barren Land, suddenly feeling the temperature drop steeply, and immediately getting their warmer wear on. The four put on light blue coats that looked thin, but, apparently, worked for them. It was normal length, and there was some sort of white fur surrounding the rims. They continued on, trudging through 6 feet high of snow and howling winds.

Kowloon looked at Lin Chung. "How long more?" He shouted over the noise.

Yue beat him to it. "We are only one quarter of the way there! It should take us shorter to get to the House! Maybe another day or two!"

"That long?!" Hurricane shouted to them.

"This is considered short! Once, it took us a week to get by here!"

"The weather is freezing!" Sonia shrieked as a large gust of wind nearly blew her off her feet.

Yue shook her head. "This is one of the good days! On a worse one, you won't be able to see your own hands in front of you, and the snow is deeper and more dangerous!" They then kept silent, before continuing on. Soon enough, Yue looked at what seemed to be the sun, which was blocked by the heavy snow. "We'll be setting up camp in an hour before night time falls!"

The others nodded, numb with cold and fear. Yue and Zi led them through the snow confidently, before stopping at a cave where they set down their things and took out sleeping bags. Outside, they could still hear the howling winds and the heavy pelting of the snow. Yue sat down against the wall, not at all affected taking off her coat while the group kept their coats on.

The others fell asleep as Lin Chung and Yue stayed awake for first watch once again. As the others fell asleep, they could hear the howling of the wolves outside, and exchanged a quick glance, deciding to take a risk. Throwing on their coats again, they headed out of the snow, approaching the howling, where they found a pack of snow white wolves, perfectly camouflaged with the snow, so that only the sharp-sighted could see them.

They both bowed low. "Roma." The said mythical wolf looked up, and let out a wolfish grin. Her coat was shining brightly, and her dark black eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Lin Chung. Yue. What brings you here?"

"We are getting back to the Houses, more specifically, the Council, though our friends don't know that." Lin Chung explained, keeping the part short. "The giants are once again rising. Twin Masters has summoned them."

"Ah." Roma nodded. "My wolves told me that there were strange new scents, though they recognised yours amongst them and wisely decided not to attack."

"That is wise indeed. I don't want anyone getting injured, no wolves, no mortals." Lin Chung sighed, troubled.

"A word of warning, children. My wolves are patient, but do not let yours provoke any of mine."

Yue and Lin Chung nodded solemnly. "You have our word."

* * *

The sunlight streamed in the next morning, while the cold weather continued outside. Immediately, Lin Chung and Yue stopped them. "Remember, do not provoke the wolves, especially if we're not around. We know them, you don't."

They nodded, and went out, though sooner or later, they would forget.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter done. I'm starting to really get into this story. Ok, here's my decision: Not gonna update until I get 7 reviews. No offence, but I want some opinion about this, what I can improve on, and what you think about it. If there isn't any by 11th November, I'm gonna delete this story. Vote for an idea on my poll.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 8:

They reached near halfway to the Council, and proceeded to climb the small hill, when, they were separated. Ri and Lin Chung were stuck in the back, the group in the middle, Yue and Zi climbing the other side. An earthquake shook, causing them to lose their balance. Yue looked confused for a moment, before she snarled. She turned to the others. "Go! We'll meet you on the other side." They nodded, and Yue turned to Lin Chung and Ri.

"Beidh orainn a fheiceann tú ar an taobh eile! Gá dom a fháil i dteagmháil leis na Tithe Domhan. Sílim go bhfuil siad mistaking linn le haghaidh intruders agus ag fáil dúinn amach!" They nodded "Bain triail as agus stop a chur leis seo le haghaidh anois go dtí gur féidir liom seo a fháil socraithe!" Lin Chung nodded, before Ri and him ran away to another direction, disappearing into the snow.

Zi and Yue vanished soon enough, but not before the last crucial bit of information. "Do _not_ provoke the wolves!" Nodding, the two disappeared.

The group shrugged, before heading on, hoping to meet the four soon. Kowloon shivered, before taking the lead, trudging through the deep snow. They eventually walked for about 3 hours, but there was no sign of the four at all. Then, he froze. No way. But was that? He turned to the others, who were also frozen. "Wolves."

Forgetting Yue's warning, they got ready to fight as wolves surrounded them, growling threateningly. They lunged forward, and Kowloon grabbed one of them, flinging him to the other. Sonia had Yaksha to help her, while Ray used his eyeballs.

* * *

Far away, Roma growled. The no-good intruders. They must've been forced to separate. She had felt the earthquake. They were truly foolish.

Even after Yue and Lin Chung's warning, they still had the nerve to fight her wolves.

She sniffed the air, going in another direction, hoping to find the four to stop their friends before anything happened.

* * *

Yue and Zi had started running back, hearing the howling of the wolves audible over the snow and wind, and Yue groaned. "Oh no." Zi turned. There was a clear lightning light from where the wolves were.

Which meant one thing. The group had forgotten their warning and left to fight the wolves. Yue growled under her breath, nodding at her brother.

In a second, there stood a pure white wolf and a grey-haired boy riding it.

* * *

Lin Chung looked up in exasperation, growling as well. "Great." They had told them not to engage the wolves, and they did. He ignored the snow around them, and trudged forward slightly.

He sighed heavily. He should've expected it. They were stubborn, and would always like to prove their worth. That was the one flaw in their character.

This time, he hoped, as he and Ri started running, it wouldn't be their doom.

* * *

Kowloon fought back another wolf, turning to the others. "Where are they?"

"Don't know!" Alpha Girl shouted back, dodging a wolf and kicking it hard.

"Stop talking, and start fighting!" Ray electrified another wolf, who whimpered and lay in the snow, still.

* * *

Roma saw another flash, and growled to herself, stopping abruptly, face-to-face with another white wolf.

But, this time, there was a silver-haired boy riding it, who stepped down. The wolf transformed to a pretty grey haired girl.

"Roma." The wolf nodded, slightly furious. "We have to find Lin Chung. He's the only one who knows how to get them down."

* * *

The oldest of the four was currently riding the other, trying to find his way there using the earth and the howls. He had to find Roma.

He gritted his teeth, ducking another strong gust of wind. They were idiots.

The wolf beneath him growled in response, as if agreeing to the statement, which, he was probably doing.

* * *

Yue snarled as she saw another bright flash. Roma growled, running ahead as they tried to find the last two that they were missing, before nearly crashing into them in their rush. Lin Chung threw himself off the wolf, and sighed, weary.

"I am so sorry Roma."

The wolf only nodded at him. "If none of my wolves are hurt, I will accept that."

Nodding, Lin Chung took off for the direction they were going, closely followed by the others, his magic surrounding his legs, making him go faster.

* * *

**AN: Hiatus over, and here's Chapter 8. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 9:

All the senior counsellors were called in for the prophecy, anxiously waiting for Annabeth, who finally showed up. Her face was pale, but she recited the prophecy anyway.

"_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise. _

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, _

_The child of Athena's final stand. _

_Blind shall end this hero's breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death_."

"So, first thing's first. Who're you going to bring with you on your quest, Annabeth?"

"Percy." Percy nodded, glad. "Grover, and Tyson." Chiron shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure, my dear? There have always been only 3 for anything. I would prefer it if you had 5 in your quest." Annabeth frowned, but considered it.

_Blind shall end this hero's breath._

"Lin Chung." The blind teenager nodded, his eyes not revealing anything as his face remained blank.

"Alright!" Chiron banged his hooves on the floor. "Tomorrow at dawn, the the five shall enter the labyrinth."

* * *

Percy did not sleep well that night. He found himself somewhere he couldn't tell, floating in the sky, until an explosion brought him to his senses. He looked around, seeing several large rockets like planes that flew along the sky.

Eagles were on the other side, dropping bombs on the villages down below. He saw a large person behind who he presumed was the leader from him yelling out orders.

He turned, seeing another rocket. This one had a female on it, with Lin Chung behind her. From the way he could still see the dark colour of Lin Chung's eyes, he would guess that Lin Chung still had his sight.

He saw a third rocket, one which carried a single man with an eyepatch. More bombs dropped, before rockets were fired on the large red ones. Bats on the large red rockets immediately turned the rockets, letting them dodge any sort of bombs thrown at them, until missiles started coming.

Percy saw them fighting, until they realised that they had no hope, and started to retreat, before his eyes widened as Lin Chung turned around in the vision, shouting at the man with the eyepatch. He turned around, but it was too late. A missile hit the rocket, the explosion shaking the scene and ending it.

He woke up, panting, wondering when that had happened. He shakily lay down again, looking out. Time to go to the Labyrinth. He passed Quintus, who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary. He walked up to Percy, golding out a whistle.

"Stygian ice. Forged in the River Styx. Call Mrs. O'Leary if you need it."

* * *

The group started into the labyrinth, all ready. It was dark, until Lin Chung put up a hand, allowing the purple glow to light the path ahead of them.

Percy noticed that Annabeth was looking stressed as she led them, wondering around aimlessly, until they stopped for lunch. "Do you know where we're going, Annabeth?" The other three also turned. She shrugged helplessly.

"There were so many stories about the labyrinth, so many ways, I don't even know what to do anymore."

Lin Chung sighed. "I was once in a labyrinth like this before."

"You were?" This perked Annabeth's attention; and the others as well.

"Yes." He nodded. "We were captured for fun to fight like gladiators with the Minotaur watching us. We escaped, and we thought the Minotaur died within the labyrinth, but he survived."

"How did you know how to get out?" Annabeth questioned. Lin Chung sighed.

"Tracking spell. Not like the satyrs though. I'll show you later."

"How can we stop the army? We are only 5 people." Grover pointed out. Lin Chung shook his head.

"They can't navigate through the labyrinth. The only way is to get Ariadne's string, which Daedalus has with him."

They finished lunch quickly, before coming to an abrupt stop at a sort of junction. Lin Chung first walked to one, hand in front of him, then another, before stopping at the third. "Here." They continued on, before stopping once again as the shadows solidified around them.

"Nico." Lin Chung turned to the boy, though not actually seeing him. Nico looked better than he did before, though he did lose some of his previous childishness. The boy smiled.

"Guys."

"Nico, how're you doing?" Percy grinned. The boy shrugged.

"My dad told me that you were in the labyrinth. Decided to see if it was real or not." He looked ahead. "So, where're you headed?"

"Trying to find Daedalus."

"Daedalus?" Nico frowned. "I heard one of the ghosts speaking about him. Minos constantly complains about him. The way to find Daedalus would be to go to Hephaestus, I've heard. Daedalus was Hephaestus' favourite inventor."

They nodded, before Lin Chung continued to lead them, where they came to five passageways. He walked through all of them, before returning to the group.

"One of them is the way to Hephaestus, I think. The trail to Daedalus has ended for some reason. But there is another presence in another tunnel. Reminds me of nature, forests."

Grover quivered with excitement. "Pan!" He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "I have to go and see him. I have to!" Percy nodded, looking worried.

"Bring someone else with you as well." Tyson volunteered.

"I'll go with goat boy!" Grover looked unsure, but was too excited to care. He rushed down the pointed tunnel with Tyson hot on his heels. Lin Chung turned to Nico.

"Does your father know you are here?" Nico shook his head. "Then you should go before you get in trouble." Nico tried protesting, but was quickly silenced. Sulking slightly, he vanished into the shadows.

Lin Chung led them on, before breaking into a sprint. The other two followed, panting heavily as he continued on for what felt like hours. Eventually, they stopped, at an entrance. Large fire sounds could be heard inside. Lin Chung opened the door, revealing a crippled person in a large brace tinkering with something. A strong fire was going on behind him.

"Hephaestus." Hephaestus acknowledged the three as they knelt on one knee. They rose again, before looking around. He looked at the two.

"I know what you want." The two nodded. "And I will help you get it…on one condition." They waited. "My favourite forge in Mount St. Helens in taken over by something I can't see. Everytime I go there, they push me back out. Reclaim it, and I'll help you find Daedalus."

"What about Lin Chung?" Annabeth questioned him, to which he shrugged.

"I need to talk to him about something." Percy nodded, looking hesitant, but followed the mechanical spider as it scuttled across the floor, dragging Annabeth along as she froze.

They reached the volcano, where they hid in a small cave, eyes widening as they overheard the plans for Kronos' scythe. Their eyes widened as they decided on something, Annabeth reluctant to leave.

Annabeth shook her head. "I won't leave you behind."

"You don't have a choice." Annabeth hesitated as Percy drew Anaklusmos, before kissing him. He froze, his brain going empty for a moment, before Annabeth pulled away.

"Don't die."

With a goofy grin still on his face, his expression turned serious as he walked out, lava being thrown at him by monsters. He frowned, feeling a burn, before closing his eyes, calling on the power of the sea. He could feel it coming up, before something happened. He was sent flying out of Mount St. Helens…and he knew no more.

* * *

**AN: 9th Chapter up! As usual, lots of thanks to Better left Anonymous for reviewing! So panicked today, going to perform. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 10:

The group gasped as the Houses started coming to them, weapons raised. They drew their weapons, but they knew that it wouldn't work. They were outnumbered. Before the Houses could attack, though, Lin Chung's voice rang out. "Step back." They turned, astonished, as did the houses. "Step back. Now!"

"Lin Chung!" One of the people, looking like the leader, looked up. "You are siding with the mortals?"

"Back down. You are not to touch the mortals, is that understood?" His eyes narrowed. "Or do you have a problem with that?"

The Houses immediately shook their heads, but their weapons were still clutched tightly in his hand. Ri stepped forward towards the more aggressive side of the room.

"These are the Houses of War." His tone held a warning that none of them argued with.

Zi headed to the other side. "And these are the Houses of Intelligence." His tone was also unarguable. The Houses nodded, their weapons still clutched, looking ready to leap at any moment. When one of them tensed, Yue frowned.

"Drop all your weapons at once." The Houses immediately dropped their weapons, looking slightly intimidated. Apparently, Yue was feared here. "You don't seem to have a problem understanding that, do you?" She turned to the group, gesturing to one of the smaller groups. "These are the House of the Elements and Seasons."

"And these," Lin Chung gestured to the smallest group. "Are the Houses of Protection."

"Wait." Kowloon looked confused, as did the others. "You knew about the Houses, and are currently ordering them to stop. And they are listening to you. And they know you." There were a few eye-rolls from the Houses of Intelligence, but the group ignored it.

Rosefinch was also lost. "You-You. But you said the House of-" Realisation dawned on her. "That's why you knew about the Houses. That's why you didn't want us to find them, especially not the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. That's why you reacted the way you did. It wasn't because of the fact that it was dangerous. 'But, unlike the Houses, they hide in plain sight.' that was what the words meant, isn't it? You guys aren't from the House of Protection, you guys _are_ the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, aren't you?"

Lin Chung let out a wry smile of amusement. Yue laughed lightly, soon joined by Ri and Zi. "Well, you have to keep your reputation up, don't you? Hides in plain sight."

"That's not fair." Sonia crossed her arms, looking at them disapprovingly.

"Isn't it? You should've figured it out earlier. Hiding in plain sight. We're in plain sight, yet we were hiding. Aren't we?" The mischievous smile on her face made them frown, and she smiled, before turning to the Houses and sighing, looking at Lin Chung.

He looked at the Houses. "The Mortals need our help. We are going to help them." There was a stunned silence, before shouting started.

The four turned to each other, before they waited for a few minutes. After about 10 minutes of shouting, Lin Chung shook his head. "Quiet!" They all fell quiet, looking at him like he was crazy.

One of the members spoke up. "Lin Chung, you have got to be joking. No way. The Mortals betrayed us, how do we know we can trust them now?"

"We can trust them."

"How do you know that? Have you been chased away from your House before, Yue?"

Yue turned to him. "As a matter of fact, I have." Her tone was icy, and the man stepped back, looking intimidated, but trying-and failing- to hold his ground. The group looked around, confused, at the chaos, but still wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

"We cannot trust them."

"Yes we can. Twin Masters is rising, and it is considered a threat to both us and the Mortal World."

"Really?" The only other female, a 15 year old with dark hair, scoffed.

"Yes, Atries. He is getting stronger as we speak. The Mortals need our help. We aren't sure if even we are able to stop him. He is recruiting as many dark creatures as possible."

"What are you all doing in a meeting anyway, when we didn't call for one?" Yue suddenly asked.

The one sitting at the head looked down, sheepish. "When you didn't answer or report for more than two years, we grew worried."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Yue smiled. "But now get out except for the Heads." The others grumbled, but left a reasonable amount of people left.

Atries continued her argument. "Or, perhaps, you're weakening after being in the Mortal World so long." The group stared at her accusation, but the four didn't look affected, something which infuriated Atries. Meanwhile, the others were glaring at her,

"Atries! You cannot accuse them of such thing! The others, maybe, but not our Seeker. He is the Seeker of War." Someone from the Houses of War shouted at the girl, glaring at her.

Another one from the House of Knowledge argued. "Yes, and our Seeker will not weaken."

The House of Protection joined in. "If anything, it will be your warriors and barbies that will weaken!"

The House of the Elements and Seasons nodded in defiance. "If you are suggesting that our Seeker is getting weak, then what are you? And you can't speak to them that way!"

The House of Knowledge added something else. "We are all dependent on their House. You may be an independent house, as you call yourself, but you also depend on them as much as we do!"

"I will talk to them any way I want until my Huntresses and I get the respect we deserve."

"You're right." Yue nodded, a cheeky gleam in her eye. Atries looked surprised, but it quickly turned into a scowl. "We treat you with way too much respect." The other houses were grinning at her face.

She opened her mouth as she drew her bow, and Yue got into a ready stance, twin hunting knives in hand as she morphed into a girl, younger than the other four, but still carrying an air of superiority.

Lin Chung stepped between them. "Stop. Yue, control yourself. Atries, you have right to accuse that we do not treat you and your warriors without respect. We do, but you need to earn it. But-" He cut her off again as she opened her mouth once more. "But you have been accusing us for way too long. We cannot have this. You have been warned before. If this happens once more, you will be permanently removed from the Council, along with you Huntresses. Is that understood?"

Atries looked outraged, and her warriors drew their bows, but one glare from Yue and they all stopped. Lin Chung also turned to them. "This warning is for you as well. If you fire at any members who are more senior than you, you will be removed from your place in the Houses, and stripped of your powers and titles. Understood?"

"At least we've been doing something effective for the Mortal World. Tell me, Atries. What have you been doing that has been effective? Running through the 'wild' with your girl scouts and your stubborn pride and ego?"

Atries scowled. "And what have you been doing? Weakening?"

"Actually, we've been doing some research. It appears that Twin Masters was already rising, but, because of our own foolishness, we couldn't sense it."

"Maybe it is just you."

"Really? Then pray, please tell, why haven't you informed us or hunted them down when we couldn't?" Atries turned red, glaring at Yue, who didn't flinch, but shot one back.

"But still, that is no reason for helping the Mortal World."

"Yes it is." Yue argued.

"Why?"

"Simple. We are the oldest of the Immortals, or, at least, half-immortals, and we are responsible for the creation of the world. We are _heavily_ dependent on the Mortal World as out survival. But if you are right, and Twin Masters is getting more powerful with each second we speak, then how do we defeat him? You said so yourselves. You couldn't beat him." There were nods of agreement.

"We can. If we work with the Mortal World."

"No." They turned to the Head of the House of Knowledge. "If what Atries said isn't true, and you haven't been weakening, then we have no chance. All of our skill, powers and abilities are linked to you. You have them to a certain degree. If you can't defeat them, who can?"

"We. The thing is that with everyone working together, we can win."

"But how? Twin Masters is nearly considered as an Immortal threat. If he is getting power and dark creatures and immortals as allies, we stand no chance."

"Yes, but that is where you are wrong." They turned to Zi. "Do you not remember? Immortals are not allowed to join in the battle unless there is another immortal that is actually allowed to participate in the battle, or the Immortals is challenged by a Mortal Hero or Animal. The Dark Creatures depend heavily on the night; so, as long as there is day, we can be assured that they won't attack in the morning or day. Twin Masters himself is not allowed to join the battle unless one of us, the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, are in the battle.

"That will most likely be the only thing that prevents him from attacking now, is the fact that he wants to keep power. So he'll try everything to get something powerful enough that we must participate. That is why we _must_ try to stay out of the battle unless _absolutely_ necessary. When we come in, he'll also be able to come in."

"And what about the last time? When Lin Chung was fighting him? He could hardly beat him. It only shows the amount of power that he holds."

"That is true, but we also have all the Houses. That is why we must help them. Our existence is going to trigger something in the Mortal World, like a sort of flare telling Twin Masters that now is the time to attack."

"And," Lin Chung's voice held amusement at the member of the House of War. "What makes you think I was fighting him with my full power?" The member looked down, not looking at him. He sighed. "I understand your reasons. It is up to you."

* * *

**AN: Would they agree? Anyway, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 11:

Nodding, the others kept quiet, Yue looking around, her eyes expressionless. A lady stood up, heading over to Yue and whispering something to her in her ear. Yue tilted her head, and the lady continued. She had flowing green hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a dress made out of flowers. Yue nodded, looking interested, and looked at Lin Chung. He nodded, before they vanished. Another one, from the House of Knowledge stood up, saying something so rapid to Zi that no one, not even the other Heads except for Lin Chung, could understand what he was saying. He nodded as well, and Zi smiled.

One of the Heads looked up, doing some sort of hand-signal. Ri grinned in happiness, high-fiving the person. The others looked confused, before Yue and the lady returned, both wearing expressionless emotions. She exchanged a look with Lin Chung, and he nodded.

There was now a gleam in his eye. "Council dismissed!"

* * *

The Houses slowly flood out of the hall, vanishing the moment they were out.

Lin Chung approached them. "We tried."

"So we're alone?" Sonia sounded helpless.

"Not really." Yue joined them, with Ri and Zi coming from the other direction. "The Head Houses of the 5 major Houses have decided to help us."

"They have?" Rosefinch sounded hopeful. "That's good, right?"

Zi looked at her flatly. "Rosefinch, the Head Houses are the most powerful of the Houses, though the only one that succeeds them is the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. In other words, yes, it is a good thing."

"All are powerful?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Rosefinch smiled weakly. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Yue sighed. "For now, prepare for war."

* * *

They were now back in Big Green, ready for war at any time. This was serious.

Everyone was tense, working to get armour and gear ready. Meanwhile, Zi and Lin Chung worked to strengthen Big Green's protection, while Yue and Ri scouted every few minutes, informing them of the enemy's position.

The other Houses worked to give Big Green whatever advantages necessary.

War came sooner than expected. One sound of the battle horn, and they charged out, ready to fight.

The battle was tough and intense, the giants suddenly appearing and giving the enemy an advantage. With that, the four joined in the fray, all the time anxiously waiting for the arrival of Twin Masters, who would come soon enough, since he, too, was now allowed in battle.

Twin Masters did not disappoint, coming later, weak from his last defeat, but powerful enough. Lin Chung soon engaged him in combat, while Yue took on the head of the Giants, a powerful one called Pornemsif. The battle was fierce, sparks flying from where their powers clashed, and the clang of metal from their weapons. Zi turned around, his eyes widening. "Lin Chung!" But it was too late. A giant's sword was now wedged deeply into Lin Chung's side.

He let out a growl, clutching his side as blood poured form his fingers. Using his left hand, he expertly blocked any attacks on him, conscious of the red and black that was threatening to overwhelm his vision.

He fought it, keeping awake. He turned around, and saw the giants helping. Realisation dawned on him, and he smirked. He made himself lost in the battle, hurrying to the Heads, who turned to him. "What is it? That's a nasty wound." Tu noticed, being the Spiritual Guardian, also the Head of the House of Protection.

Lin Chung shook his head. "Not much time. Found a flaw in their plan. Fight the _giants_. Not the others. The giants are what are helping this battle. If they fall..."

Mother Nature, or, Nat, as she was called, grinned, summoning a sword made out of vines. "The rest follows." They nodded, and Lin Chung made his way back to Twin Masters, now more desperate as the blood loss was now weakening him. Time was lost in their battle.

Suddenly, all time seemed to stop as everyone turned to Yue. The body and head of Pornemsif lay in front of her, blood and dust staining her. She carried a blade that was drenched with blood. There were a few more thuds, and they turned, to find the Heads had decapitated the rest of the giants in their shock, working quickly and efficiently, Ri and Zi finishing the last one.

Lin Chung then struck Twin Masters, a portal appearing for him to disappear, before the fearsome enemy could even fight it.

Whether he was truly dead, or had been sent somewhere else once again was not anyone's thoughts or worries at the moment.

When everyone's shock evaporated, they started cheering, the enemy retreating hastily.

They had won.

* * *

**AN: Ok, next chapter will be the last one, before maybe a sequel. Tell me, do you think I should write a sequel? I'm just asking for your opinion, because I already have something in mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 12:

The ending of the battle didn't go as well as anyone wished. The four were talking with the Heads, immediately sending them off, before talking with the two squads of Big Green. Four adults suddenly appeared.

Three of the four people crossed their arms, looking at the 4 who stood there. "You know you were not supposed to help them." Their similar features with the four now from the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic was remarkable, and the one who looked like Yue was looking at both groups carefully, ready to interfere if necessary.

"We can't let them die." Yue shot back, seemingly unconcerned.

"If fate has it in for them, then they are."

"Well, fate decided to make me want to come here, so too bad." Yue snapped again, crossing her arms.

"You cannot do this. Indirectly, yes. We already made an exception when you helped with Twin Masters, Lin Chung." The man shook his head.

"They needed help."

"We can't-"

"So are you saying that we are so cowardly we wouldn't want to help the mortal world, who our ties are linked to?" Lin Chung dared the man.

"You are not allowed to help-" He got cut off once again.

"And let Twin Masters run free around here? When he is considered nearly an immortal threat? No."

"You have to-"

"We don't have to do anything. I am Head of the Houses, and the Houses protect the mortal world. Not doing so would mean that we are abandoning our duties."

"But still, don't you try to-"

"Just listen! The House of Protection can, and, as far as I'm concerned, I am their seeker, giving me permission to help them, the humans and animals."

"Don't you play that card."

"I will if I need to." The group, in the least, was aghast at his hostility.

"You do not have the rights to enter here, directly defeat Twin Masters _and_ reveal our existence!" A lady growled.

"So? What do you want us to do? We can't keep this a secret forever." Yue spat at them.

"Try."

"What do you think we were doing? You make the wrong decisions. You told us to hide, we did, resulting in the destruction of the House. You told us to be patient and hide in the shadows not to interfere, and the House of Snow was nearly lost without the help of us! Finally, you tell us to wait, and I know the result. We all die."

"Then they will die."

"I am noble, unlike you. I protect my friends, and do my duty. Your duty is to advice us wisely, but you have done the complete opposite. Lin Chung was the one who advised the council and the Houses, and we listened. And, guess what? We managed to reclaim the House of Snow and the House of Courage, with the House of Wisdom and Answer. We'll be better off listening to him instead of you." Zi spat, like his sister.

"You do not speak to us-"

"You are not gods! Even if you are, you have a duty. To us. To the Mortal World. Your pride gets in the way of that. No." Lin Chung shook his head. "Don't try to interrupt. We are doing what we need to. The question is, are _you_?" The ancestors were left speechless, before the leader of them spoke again.

"You are banned from coming back here."

The one who looked like Yue turned to him in shock. "Fortem! We can't just always-" The one called Fortem disappeared in Lin Chung's traditional way, before she huffed, and vanished as well. The other two followed not too long after.

The four looked at the other Heads, who nodded, and they all vanished, Lin Chung the last. He walked over to NoHands, and said something to him in a low voice. NoHands looked at him in disbelief. He smiled faintly to the squads, before vanishing as the Earth swallowed him up.

So, the Houses were now banned from the World.

But if there was one thing they were certain of, it was their return. For they have broken rules and boundaries to protect the others.

They would wait for as long as needed, until Twin Masters reveals himself again.

Until the time when they would have to fight again.

Until the time that the Houses would return.

* * *

**AN: So, end of the first, now going to start on the second. Tell me, should I begin the next one in a new story or continue it here? Because I want your opinion on this, and…yeah, so, please review! If not, thanks for reading!**


End file.
